Flowers For Lily
by pupparoux
Summary: Lily takes a spill in hogsmead but is saved by a tall dark stranger...oneshot


**Ok so I didn't finish the next chapter of A Dying Wish, yet, but I will. Though probably not until I come back from "pirate camp". Lol. So enjoy this little ficlet in the mean time…to hold you over. I hop you like it…It is based on a true story…about me, actually.**

**Flowers For Lily**

"Lily?" Called Kelly, a seventh year girl with curly brown hair and hazel eyes, from the doorway of the Gryffindor girl's dormitories.

She took a few steps inward and called again. "Lily? Where are you?"

The dormitory was a complete disaster. There were clothes and shoes everywhere. The beds were unmade and trunks were thrown open. It looked like someone had ransacked the room.

"Lily?" called Kelly again, a little on edge.

"What?" asked Lily, poking her head out from under her bed.

"What are you doing?" asked Kelly, momentarily side-tracked by Lily's bizarre appearance from under the bed.

"I'm looking for my other shoe, have you seen it?" asked Lily desperately. "My blue sneaker thingies. Like this one?" Lily continued, holding up the shoe with one hand, as she dived under her bed again.

Kelly picked up a pillow and looked under it. "Nope, can't find it. Are you almost ready? I'm supposed to meet Georgie at breakfast."

"I need my shoe! So the quicker you help me find it the quicker we can go." Called Lily exasperatedly.

Kelly looked around the room, scanning. She spotted the shoe lying neatly on Lily's unmade bed.

She shook her head. "Oh Lils…" she called.

"Yes, Kelly Kelly?" Lily sang back.

"Your blue sneaker thing is on you bed." Kelly walked over and picked up the elusive shoe.

"Seriously?" asked Lily, as she came out from under the bed again.

Kelly stuck the shoe in front of Lily's nose. "Seriously."

Lily grabbed the shoe and put it on. When she straightened up she smiled and said. "Ok, we can go."

The two girls walked down the dormitory steps and into the empty common room. They lingered there only for a moment though because loud noises and voices were issuing from the boy's staircase.

"So, where do you want to go first?"

"ZONKO'S!"

"Then the Three Broomsticks, I would LOVE a butter beer, or some mead…"

"Oh Wormtail, stop thinking about your stomach for ten seconds!"

"You shut up, Padfoot."

There was a sound of someone sighing.

"Oh stop your sighing. WE all know why you're going to Hogsmeade. Hoping to catch…"

A sound that was clearly a punch issued down the stairs.

"HEY!" came the indignant reply from whoever was hit. "Prongsie that hurt."

"Shut up. I just want to spend time with you guys, for a change."

Lily and Kelly looked quickly at each other. They knew exactly who was coming down the stair and Lily for one didn't want to be there when they came out. The two girls rushed to the portrait hole, pushed it open and ran down to breakfast.

In the Great Hall, Lily and Kelly found seats in at the Gryffindor table, next to their other friends Molly, a fellow seventh year girl with chin length dark brown hair and brown eyes, and Marie, another Gryffindor girl with golden-tawny hair and green eyes; they immedietly helped themselves to eggs, bacon, toast and pumpkin juice. Kelly's boyfriend Georgie sat down on the other side of her and piled his plate too. As they began to eat, the boys who were conversing on the stairs came in.

The Marauders.

Lily stuck her nose closer in her plate, hoping not to be seen by that one certain boy. The one who was scanning the hall for her. The one with absurdly unruly hair and…

"OI! EVANS!" exclaimed James Potter.

Kelly and Molly started to giggle.

"And I thought this was going to be a good day…" sighed Lily, as her face turned the same color as her hair and she looked up form her plate and she looked at her unhelpful giggling friends and shook her head. "You two I swear. You share one brain." She said under her breath to Molly and Kelly. "Can I help you with something, Potter?"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact." Smiled James.

"Oh here it comes…" said Sirius Black, out of the corner of his mouth as he plopped down in an empty seat next to Molly.

"I was wondering how long it would take today," said Remus, as he sat next to Marie. Marie smiled at him and he returned the smile; their hands sliding under the table.

Sirius and Molly looked at each other and both of their smiles broadened. Then both they, Kelly, Remus, Marie and Peter, mouthed the words that James said next.

"You can help me by going out with me."

They all shook their heads. And then mouthed Lily's response.

"Only in your dreams, Potter."

"Funny thing about that." Said James conversationally, sitting diagonally from Lily and loading his plate. "In my dreams, you…" he was smacked in the back of the head by Sirius, from around Molly's should.

"You might not want to finish that sentence, mate." Said Sirius, casually, his eyes flicking toward Lily.

Lily was indeed, scarlet and giving James a death glare.

"What I was going to say, before I was so rudely interrupted, was that Lily never actually says yes. And I end up chasing her all around the dream Hogwarts trying to get her to say yes…It's actually a lot like here…" His brow furrowed as though he finally made some sort of connection.

"Well, maybe you should take the hint " said Lily acidly. "If my dream-self, the one you conjured in you sick little mind, won't say yes to you, then why should I?"

But James wasn't listening. He was looking at Sirius and Molly. Sirius hadn't removed his arm form Molly's shoulder.

"Um, dearest Padfoot? What are thoust doing?"

Sirius smiled his beautiful smile, the one that made all the girls go weak in the knees, and winked. Though, to be fair to Sirius, it was just his usual smile, he had no idea why it affected the opposite sex the way it did…though it didn't have the same affect on Molly. Not one that she showed anyway.

Lily shot a scandalized look at Molly; then gave up and smiled. Her friends were weird; there was just no accounting for taste.

So when the girls had finished their breakfast, they left the table and headed to the entrance hall to sign-out to go to Hogsmeade.

Soon they were walking down the path from the Great Front Oak Doors of the castle on their was to the village. It was a beautiful sunny morning, not a single cloud in the sky. The birds were chirping, there was a little breeze that played about their face as they walked and it was warm enough so all they had to wear were their jumpers. A little way behind, the girls could hear the 'whoops' and shouts from the Maurders.

Lily smiled. "So Molly," she asked. "Sirius Black? I would have never guessed."

Molly kept looking straight ahead, showing no emotion.

"You know, you are the first Gryffindor girl that he's gone out with _and _doesn't he usually only go out with blondes." Said Kelly, always the one to analyze.

Molly shrugged. "I guess blonde's don't have all the fun."

The girls laughed.

"So Potter…" said Kelly.

"Yeah…" said Lily. "Wish he'd just give up."

"Never gonna happen," said Molly smiling. "How many times has he asked you out?"

"Um, one hundred and twelve times." Said Lily automatically.

"You actually counted?" asked Kelly in disbelief.

Molly smirked.

"Just…just to throw them in his face one day…" stammered Lily.

"Uh huh…" said Molly and Kelly in unison disbelief.

"Ok, well I need some stuff for potions so let's go," said Lily, quickly changing the topic from James.

"Ugh! Don't remind me."

Lily led the way to the local apothecary. On the way they the girls passed a little street vendor selling flowers.

"Oh look!" said Molly

"Oh what beautiful sunflowers!' said Lily.

The kept walking and soon came to the shop. Lily, Kelly, and Molly stepped inside the dark shop and were greeted with all the strange smells and a small bell tinkling. The windows were curtained to keep out the light so some of the more fragile potions ingredients wouldn't get ruined. They walked around the dark aisles, looking for their ingredients. The door opened as more people walked in and the bell tinkled again.

"Molly, Kelly," Lily called, as she peaked around the aisle for her friends. "I'm going down this one, I need some Essence of Bicorn."

"Mmmkay," said Kelly and Molly together.

Lily smiled to herself as she walked down the aisle. She glanced at the shelves as she passed. She was just passing a section of shelf upon which was bottles and jars of frogspawn. Lily looked closely at it. She didn't think she needed any.

A little boy ran past her, pushing her out of the way and dragging his hand down the shelf as he went.

"OI!" called Lily, over the shattering of glass. "Watch it."

Lily continued walking down the aisle, scanning for her potion ingredient, when she slipped on something wet on the floor. Her legs went out from under her.

She was falling in slow motion.

"_OH MY GAWD!_" was the only thought running through Lily's mind. That and "Thank goodness no one is here too see this."

Lily readied herself for when she hit the ground…but she never did.

Strong arms came out from thin air and caught her mid-fall.

Lily's arms went around her Savior's neck as she gripped his shoulders. Both Lily and her Savior we breathing heavily, their faces close together; He must have run to break her fall.

'T-thank you…" stammered Lily. She was still bent over backwards, like she had just been dipped while dancing.

The savior cleared his throat. "No... No problem." It was clearly a boy, someone Lily was familiar with also, though she couldn't place the voice. She definitely knew it was someone in her year. "One can't let a lady fall." Lily could tell he was smiling, but it was so dark in the shop she couldn't see who it was.

He picked Lily up so she was back on her feet. The he leaned closer still and whispered in her ear, "You should be more careful, I won't always be around to catch you, if you fall." He brushed his lips against her cheek and moved away, handing her a bunch of sunflowers.

As he let go of her and walked away, Lily caught a smell of something, something familiar. It was clean clothes, fresh cut grass and cologne. Lily only knew one person who smelled like that.

Lily looked toward his retreating form. "Potter?" she asked stunned.

"Evans…" he called in reply. He turned and gave a crisp salute and kept walking.

Lily sighed. Her cheek was still warm form where his lips had brushed it. She reached up and touched the spot.

"Wait," she called. Lily sidestepped the mess on the floor and walked over to James' frozen form. She put a hand on his shoulder and turned him around.

"Thank you." She said, her face inches from his.

"No trouble." He said smirking, looking deep into her eyes. "Hmm…Lily. You and me in a dark aisle together? I thought that would only happen if you were going to …" but Lily had kissed him on the mouth, abruptly stopping his sentence.

"Now no more of that unless you take me out." Said Lily mischievously.

James gaped at her.

"One hundred and thirteenth time's a charm." She smiled, taking his hand.

"OK, Lily will you go out with me?" asked James quietly.

"Why yes James, I think I will."

And they walked out of the shop, hand in hand; with out getting what they needed, potions-wise, but they had found each other. And that's something.

**Ok so there you go. I like it and it is based on something that happened to me in the grocery store. Of course I got flowers, butnot a boy friend. Anyway. Please review.**

**SO, until next time.**

**Keep a sharp eye ;)**

**Pupparoux**


End file.
